


Reluctance

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [52]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Fever, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, listen to your fiance victor, yuri is a good fiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Victor is sick and stubborn. Yuuri is worried.





	Reluctance

**Author's Note:**

> This is set post-series, with Victor and Yuuri living together in Russia. Enjoy!

“Your fever is still really high,” Yuuri says, taking the thermometer back from Victor and frowning at the number it displays. 39.5. That’s worrying. “Are you feeling any better?”

Victor waves his hand in a so-so gesture. His throat is raw from vomiting, too sore to talk. Yuuri frowns, unconvinced. “I’m really worried about you. You haven’t been able to keep anything down for two days, not even water.”

“I’m fine,” mouths Victor. He mimes sleeping, then gives a thumbs up. He’s obviously trying to placate Yuuri, but Yuuri is not in the mood to be placated.

“A 39.5 degree fever doesn’t just go away with rest!” Yuuri scolds. “If you’re not any better by tomorrow, we’re going to the hospital.”

“No!” mouths Victor. His eyes, wide and pleading, give it the emphasis that his voice cannot. He looks so miserable that Yuuri can’t help but relent a little.

“I’m sorry that I snapped at you,” Yuuri apologizes. “I’m just really concerned, you know? You’ve been sick for four days, and you’re not getting any better.”

Victor smiles slightly at him to assure him that his apology is accepted. Then he motions to the TV. “You want to watch something? A movie?” Yuuri guesses. Victor shakes his head. “Oh. Um,” he pauses to think for a moment. “Your Russian dramas?” Victor nods enthusiastically.

Yuuri should have known; Victor always likes to watch dramas when he’s not feeling well. He grabs for the remote, turning the TV on and scrolling to the appropriate channel. Victor sighs in contentment, shifting closer to Yuuri on the couch and leaning his head on his shoulder.

The slight weight on his shoulder causes Yuuri to glance down down and smile fondly. There’s peaceful silence for a few minutes; Yuuri is the one to break it. “I mean it, though. If you’re not better by tomorrow, we’re going to the doctor.” Victor huffs but doesn’t protest. Yuuri takes it as acceptance.

“It won’t be that bad, you big baby,” Yuuri says, pressing a quick kiss to Victor’s burning forehead. “I’ll be right by your side the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
